Walk in the Park
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Daisy's dad is tired of Daisy being cooped up in the house all day. So, he makes her go outside for a while. Daisy meets up with someone at the Mushroom park... Mr. LXDaisy again!


**Mr. L- Sam, you need to finish your other multiple chapter stories instead of writing a thousand one-shots...**

**Me- Who died and made you king of FFN?**

**Mr. L- Um... No... One? Anyways, this is a one-shot. WITH SHIPPYNESS BETWEEN MEH AND DAISY! :D**

**Me- ... I started this about a month ago. NO, I lied. I started this several months ago... Back in January.**

**Mr. L- Haha, you sounded like an old lady :3 **

**Me- -_- Okay! Readers! Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

**Mr. L- WAIT, you have to tell them that other thing. **

**Me- Whut...?**

**Mr. L- *Sighs* There's a poem in this story. It belongs to Samantha. Yes, Sam wrote a poem. She doesn't think it's very good though...**

**Me- IT SUCKS.**

**Mr. L- ... Okay readers! R&R! And enjoy!**

"No!" Daisy threw her Wii controller down angrily. The game over screen for Super Smash Brothers Brawl came up.

"Continue?" The deep, male voice on the TV asked. Daisy huffed and grabbed the Wii remote.

"Well, maybe one more time," She pressed continue and the fallen statues of Luigi, Peach, and Kirby jumped up.

"Daisy!" King Richard stormed into the living room, his purple day robe fluttering behind him.

"Yes Daddy?" Daisy asked as she maneuvered Luigi expertly around the jungle arena.

"You've been cooped up in this house all day! You are to go outside for some fresh air this instant!" King Richard bellowed. Daisy looked back at her dad with a pleading expression.

"But I just got to a new level!" She whined.

"I don't care!" King Richard stomped over to the Wii and shut it off.

"No! I didn't save!" Daisy screamed.

"You'll have plenty of time later to get back to where you were," King Richard softened a bit. "Look, it's a beautiful day outside! The perfect weather for a walk."

"Well..." Daisy sighed and stood up, brushing herself off. "I guess I should get a little fresh air." King Richard gave a nod of his head and walked away.

"Don't go farther than the Mushroom Kingdom," He called over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Daisy called back and headed for the door. On her way there, she grabbed her parasol from beside the couch and her notebook from the desk. "I'm going now!"

"Okay honey!" Richard called back. Daisy sighed and opened the castle doors. A warm breeze greeted her as she stepped out into the sun. Daisy opened her parasol to shade herself and then decided to head to the Mushroom Kingdom Park. It was always very pleasant during summer, with the tall, green trees shading the grass and the kids playing nearby in the playground. A warp pipe that lead from Sarasaland to the Mushroom Kingdom appeared after a couple steps. That particular warp pipe had been built because of a certain green plumber's love for Daisy.

Daisy smiled as she climbed onto the side of the warp pipe and jumped in. The familiar sense of warping engulfed Daisy, but after a couple moments, the pipe spit her back out in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy brushed herself off and stood up, smiling. She could see the Mushroom Kingdom Park's trees about a quarter of a mile away. Checking her watch, she realized it was 4:30 pm.

"Whoa, I **have** been cooped up in that house all day," Daisy muttered. "Ah well." With her parasol rested on her shoulder and her notebook tucked under her arm, she headed off to the park. After about five minutes of strolling, Daisy reached the park gates. The park was deserted except for a couple mushroom kids playing at the playground and a mushroom person sitting on a bench, sketching the trees in a note pad. Daisy walked over to one of the tall trees away from the others and sat down under it's shading leaves, closing her parasol and setting it beside herself. She pulled out her notebook and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Daisy had a secret that not even her parents or her love knew; she loved to write poems. She could write poems about almost anything, anyone, and anytime. But she wouldn't tell anyone. Couldn't. Daisy didn't know why it was such a big secret, but she kept it like that.

"Hmmm..." Daisy pulled a pencil out of her pocket and starting writing. She was currently writing a poem about a butterfly, how its wings looked, and how graceful it was. She added a couple lines to what she had and then stopped and chewed on the end of her pencil. Writer's block was her weakness, at least when it came to writing. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the leaves above her. Before she could look up to investigate, something green fluttered past her face. Daisy snatched it from the breeze that was carrying it and examined the green piece of fabric; A green handkerchief. She looked up and saw silver eyes watching her. With a yelp, Daisy jumped up and glared at the black and green clad man sitting in the tree.

"What the heck, Mr. L! You scared me to death!" She screamed at Mr. L. Mr. L chuckled softly from the branch he was lying on.

"Excuse me, Daisy, but I believe I was here first," He stated as he jumped down from his perch and landed expertly next to Daisy, who jumped a bit. "Sit back down. I didn't mean to startle you." Daisy scowled at Mr. L, but took her seat next to the tree again. Mr. L watched her get comfortable again.

"What were you writing?" He asked.

"I, uh, I wasn't writing anything," Daisy lied, but knew she'd been caught.

"Why'll I was, hmmm, observing you from **my** tree, I saw you writing something in that notebook," Mr. L pointed to Daisy's notebook, which lay open on the ground.

"Meep!" Daisy reached over, grabbed her notebook, and closed it. "I-It's nothing!" Mr. L sat down next to Daisy, which made Daisy nervous.

"C'mon. You can tell me," He said suavely. "I won't tell anyone."

"No, I don't trust you," Daisy looked away from him.

"Please?" Mr. L let the sentence hang. After a couple minutes, Daisy sighed and looked back at Mr. L, who was watching her with his silver eyes. That moment was the first time Daisy had actually looked into Mr. L's eyes. Daisy noticed for the first time how lonely his eyes looked, how they looked deep in thought, and they had a ghostly, knowing look in them.

"Hmm?" Mr. L asked after a few awkward moments. Daisy shook her head and attempted a smile.

"I, uh, I guess I could let you see," She gave in.

"Thanks Dais," Mr. L grinned sweetly as Daisy opened her notebook. Daisy hesitantly handed her notebook to him. Mr. L took it carefully and flipped through it, reading.

"I like to write poems," Daisy muttered. Mr. L nodded as he scanned down the page.

"Ooh, I like this one," Mr. L cleared his throat and then read Daisy's poem out loud. "_I will always be the sunshine on someone's gloomy day. I will never ever let the cloud's get into my way. Some say my smile could light up the world. And my voice could soothe any grieving person. But, everyone has their dark side. I never show anyone mine._"

"You like that one?" Daisy asked, blushing.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Mr. L turned his head and grinned at Daisy. "I interpret the meaning as you only let people see your good side, the one that people like. You don't like to show the darker side of yourself because you think people won't accept you."

"That's... Kind of what I meant in that poem," Daisy responded, bewildered by Mr. L's ability to interpret her poem.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that people will accept you even if you show your dark side every once in a while," Mr. L sighed and looked down at Daisy's hands. "Can I, uh, have my handkerchief back?" Daisy looked down at her hands and blushed even deeper. She had been clutching Mr. L's handkerchief ever since she had plucked it from the air.

"Yeah. Sorry," Daisy handed Mr. L his handkerchief. Mr. L gingerly took the handkerchief from Daisy's hand and handed Daisy her notebook. He started folding his handkerchief. Daisy watched him for a moment as she sat her notebook down next to her. "What are you doing?" Mr. L looked up at her.

"Well, I have to do this before I can put it on or it won't stay on, like last time" He went back to folding it. Daisy watched his hands curiously. First, Mr. L folded the handkerchief in half diagonally. Then he picked it up by the two ends and tied them behind his neck. He double-tied it and then tucked the ends under the handkerchief that was around the back of his neck. Mr. L looked down and smoothed out the triangle the handkerchief had formed on his chest.

"Much better," Mr. L nodded and turned to Daisy, who was looking at the handkerchief.

"Why do you wear a handkerchief?" Daisy asked. Mr. L shrugged.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain..." He took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how young kids have, like, a blanket or a teddy bear, because it gives them a sense of security? That's kind of how I am with my handkerchief. If I don't have my handkerchief on, I feel insecure and exposed. Ugh, like I said, it's hard to explain." Daisy nodded.

"But I think I understand," She smiled reassuringly.

"Good," Mr. L sighed and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. "What brings you out to the Mushroom Kingdom Park this fine, summer day?"

"My dad kicked me out because I've been playing video games since six 'o clock this morning," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"No fooling? Luigi kicked me out because I've been watching TV since six 'o clock this morning," Mr. L chuckled.

"What could have kept you entertained for-" Daisy quickly did some math in her head. "-Ten hours?"

"Sports channel, Create, cartoons, and lots of other stuff," Mr. L explained. "I was channel surfing half the time."

"Ah, I was playing Super Mario Galaxy, then I played Super Paper Mario, and then I played Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Daisy explained. Mr. L nodded and tilted his hat over his closed eyes.

"It sure is beautiful out," He stated. "I just wish..." Mr. L trailed off.

"What?" Daisy asked softly. Mr. L sighed and tilted the bridge of his hat up to meet Daisy's eyes.

"I just wish I had my own girl to love today," He looked away shamefully. Daisy instantly felt bad. Mr. L wanted someone to love, and to have them love him back, but he had no one. Slowly but not at all hesitantly, Daisy put her hand on Mr. L's shoulder. Mr. L felt the warmth of her hand and looked back at her.

"I could be your girl for today," Daisy let a soft smile cross her lips. Mr. L blinked and shook his head.

"Did- Did I hear you correctly? You'll be my girl for today?" He asked.

"Sure, but just for today," Daisy nodded. Mr. L smiled and then chuckled.

"Hmmmm, don't girls usually kiss their guys?" He asked with a mischievous look.

"Well yeah..." Daisy trailed off and looked into Mr. L's silver eyes again. They caught a glint of light from the sun, making them sparkle.

"So..." Mr. L whispered and leaned towards Daisy. Daisy couldn't help but lean closer to him. And then, their lips met. Mr. L's heart pounded in his ears as he closed his eyes and let the feel and taste of Daisy's lips take him over. Daisy's hair smelled faintly of strawberries, and her dress smelled of soft grass. Daisy closed her eyes as well, the butterflies in her stomach overwhelming her. She noticed the way Mr. L's hair smelled- it smelled like something familiar, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it-, the ways his lips tasted, and the warmth of his body so close to hers. Mr. L wrapped his arm around Daisy's waist and pulled her closer. After a couple more moments of kissing, they both simultaneously pulled their lips apart, keeping their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

"That was nice," Mr. L whispered.

"I know," Daisy whispered back, smiling.

"Luigi will kill me if he finds out about this," Mr. L said softly.

"Yeah, and my dad will kill me," Daisy whispered back.

"I didn't know you dad was strict," Mr. L replied.

"Are you kidding?" Daisy asked.

"Heh, no. He must be really strict," Mr. L smiled. Him and Daisy opened their eyes at the same time. Daisy once again felt as if she were in a trance as she stared into his eyes.

"I have **never **met anyone with silver eyes except for you," She whispered.

"That's because I'm... Unique," Mr. L smiled. Daisy giggled.

"You're telling me," She pulled away from Mr. L and looked up at the sky. She felt guilty about kissing L, but strangely satisfied at the same time. Mr. L pulled his arm away from Daisy and looked at the ground.

"You should get your poems published," He muttered awkwardly.

"You really think they're that good?" Daisy asked and lowered her eyes to Mr. L.

"Well, I've only read a few, but yeah. They must all be good if those were," Mr. L traced a circle on the ground with his finger.

"Thanks..." Daisy sighed. Mr. L continued to draw random shapes on the ground until he looked up abruptly.

"Can I do something in your notebook real quick?" He asked.

"Ummm... Sure?" Daisy picked her notebook up and handed it to Mr. L. Then, she handed him her pencil.

"Thanks," Mr. L opened up to a blank page and drew a couple lines. Daisy watched him draw for a while before the picture he was drawing started taking shape.

"Whoa..." Daisy breathed. The picture that Mr. L had drawn was of a crying wolf howling at a full moon. It was in perfect detail. Mr. L drew a heart on the wolf's chest and then drew a jagged line through it. He shaded in the area around the wolf's eyes, lightly colored in the wolf's paws- which made them grey-, and then, on the moon, he drew a picture of another wolf. This wolf was apparently a girl, for it had long eyelashes and a slightly larger breast. Mr. L drew a crown on top of the she wolf's head and a flower in the middle of the crown.

"You can write, I can draw," Mr. L handed Daisy her notebook. "You can write poems, I can draw pictures for them."

"You mean, we could make a book together?" Daisy asked as she studied Mr. L's picture.

"Sure, if you want," Mr. L shrugged. "It'd be kinda cool. And, we wouldn't have to personally interact. You could send me your poems, I could draw pictures and then send them back to you, and you publish the book with both our names on it. Simple."

"I-I wouldn't mind working together..." Daisy muttered, blushing. Mr. L chuckled.

"I see," He stated. "... Well, I'd better get going. Luigi will be worried." Mr. L rolled his eyes. Daisy giggled.

"Yeah," She agreed. Mr. L stood up and offered Daisy his hand. Daisy took it and allowed Mr. L to pull her up.

"Well, bye," Daisy gave Mr. L a quick kiss on the nose and then skipped back to her castle. Mr. L blushed and then called after Daisy.

"Bye!" He yelled and then turned and went back home. With a smirk, he began thinking up the victory speech he'd give when he got back to the house.

**Mr. L- XD My victory speech XD X3 :3**

**Me- *Rolls eyes* **

**Mr. L- HEY, I kissed Daisy in this story! :D :D :D *Faints***

**Me- YESSSS! Now I own the author's notes again! ... Until he wakes up... Darn... Anyways, did everyone enjoy? Please review!**


End file.
